Somniloquie
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Selon Freud, les pulsions de l'inconscient apparaissent sous forme masquées lorsque nous dormons. L'inconscient de Sherlock lui jouerait-il des tours ?


**Somniloquie**

**Résumé : Selon Freud, les pulsions de l'inconscient apparaissent sous forme masquées lorsque nous dormons. L'inconscient de Sherlock lui jouerait-il des tours ? **

**Petit complément : Selon la psychanalyse, les pulsions dont nous n'avons pas conscience, qui se sont fait rejeter par notre préconscient (parce qu'elles sont malsaine et que les règles de la société nous interdisent ce genre de chose) viennent envahir notre conscient masquées sous forme de rêves, lapsus ou encore actes manqués.**

* * *

Sherlock était un homme de science. Il ne croyait ni à la magie, ni à la foi et encore moins au paranormal. Pour lui, tout devait être critiquable, réfutable, et démontrable. Toutes choses autour de lui avaient une explication scientifique. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours appuyé ses déductions sur la science. La science était ce qu'il a de plus juste et d'intelligent à ses yeux, le reste n'étant que bêtise que l'humanité avait créé.

Pour Holmes, TOUT était rationnel, TOUT avait une explication.

Alors ce matin là, autour d'une tasse de thé, et d'un journal londonien à l'affut d'une enquête qui aurait au moins eu le don de l'occuper une petite demi -heure. John lui avoua l'avoir entendu parler dans son sommeil. Le brun ne dit mot.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas compris un seul mot de ce que tu as dit » Insista le blond, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, ses bras s'alignant avec les accoudoirs. Il observa son ami aucune mimique ne traversa le visage du sociopathe. Sa mine était neutre, ses lèvres ne remuaient pas, et si ses narines ne se dilataient pas, on l'aurait pensé figer comme le marbre.

Le froissement des feuilles rêches du journal, fut l'unique réponse à tout cela. Sherlock avait entendu son ami, il avait aussitôt classé cette affaire de somniloquie sans intérêt, et n'avait donc aucune envie de poursuivre le sujet.

« Bien… Comme tu es toujours aussi bavard, je vais me faire la conversation » Soupira le docteur Watson, non sans soupirer d'agacement. « Il parait que moi aussi je parle dans mon sommeil » Continua-t-il.

Conversation des plus insignifiantes pensa le détective. Pourquoi diable, Watson ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Les échanges n'étaient là que pour gonfler le lien d'amitié entre deux personnes. De les lier par des points communs, la communication était au genre du lien social, etc… De la bêtise, mélangez le tout avec de la naïveté et des milliards de crétins et vous obtenez « LA SOCIÉTÉ ».

Bref des choses sans intérêt pour Sherlock.

« Je vois.. »Constata John, son monologue n'aurait certainement qu'effleurer le cerveau du génie pour finir aux oubliettes.

Le journal, aussi insignifiant que tout le reste fut rejeté sur la table basse. Sherlock passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, ennuyé si tôt dans la journée. La vie n'était que répétition de faits inintéressants, d'ennui, d'agacement.

« Tu n'as trouvé aucune enquête ? » Questionna l'ancien soldat qui avait quitté sa place initial pour récupérer les tasses. Sherlock arqua un sourcil, et ce fut sa seule réponse. Et le blond soupira de nouveau.

« Oui Sherlock j'aime bien le silence et la tranquillité, mais je vais bientôt finir par croire que tu as avalé ta langue » Grogna l'autre, regardant amèrement son colocataire. Il détestait quand le brun avait décidé de se taire. Pourtant lors d'une enquête celui-ci ne tenait plus en place, et parlait si vite qu'il le préférerait muet.

« Que dois-je faire des oreilles dans le micro-ondes ? »

« Laisse-les à leur place » menaça d'une voix rauque le brun.

John aurait préférait qu'il se taise, il replaça le bocal là où il l'avait trouvé, à sa soit disant place.

* * *

Deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées, et le détective n'avait rien fait. Il avait redessiné dans sa tête les fissures du plafond, leur forme, leur taille, avait déduit pour chacune la raison de leur présence et s'ennuyait profondément.

John, lui, tapait à l'ordinateur, toujours de ses deux index. On vivait avec son temps, mais chacun avançait à son rythme. Et le blond n'était pas un accro des dernières technologies. Sherlock, curieux se posta silencieusement derrière lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« Sherlock Holmes parle dans son sommeil, que trouves-tu d'intéressant dans ce que tu écris ? »

« Cela plait aux lecteurs, ils adorent tout savoir de leur idole »

« Supprime-le » Ordonna le brun, vire voltant jusqu'au canapé.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Auparavant le détective se fichait des articles qu'il pouvait écrire, même s'il critiquait la moindre faute syntaxique. Mais jamais il ne lui avait demandé d'effacer un de ses articles.

« Que trouves-tu de gênant dans ce que j'écris ? » Demanda John en utilisant le même ton méprisant que son ami.

« Absolument rien, mais je suis fortement étonné de ton crétinisme avancé John »

« Que.. . Comment ça ? » S'étonna le blond.

« Je te pensais moins bête, tu es pourtant médecin, tu sais pourtant que l'on affirme rien sans l'avoir expérimenté. Tu prétends m'avoir entendu parler dans mon sommeil. Cependant tu ne te souviens pas des mots prononcés. L'article ne devrait donc pas s'intitulé, Le Docteur Watson entend des voix »

« Et je te redis que tu as bien parlé dans ton sommeil »

« Prouve le » Avait Conclut Sherlock en se couchant sur le canapé.

* * *

Tout était fin prêt, John aimait les défis, et Sherlock s'amusait légèrement, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais même sous la torture. Le blond avait installé une caméra dans la chambre du détective, avec son accord, et s'apprêtait à souhaiter une bonne nuit à son ami, en espérant que celui-ci dorme.

Sherlock le salua, caressant les cordes de son violon une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son lit. Il n'était pas inquiet pour la caméra. Le détective ne croyait pas à ses lapsus révélateur, aux rêves. Il connaissait tout de lui, et son « inconscient » s'il osait prétendre en avoir un n'avait aucun mystère pour lui. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, donc c'était inutile. Pourtant il n'était pas contre l'idée d'une nouvelle expérience et il aimait flatter son égo, et celui-ci sera aux sommets des éloges quand John visionnera et qu'il constatera que le détective avait raison.

* * *

Sauf qu'au matin, le sourire de John en disait long sur la vidéo. Sherlock était un mauvais joueur, et il n'aimait pas avoir tord et encore moins devoir l'avouer. Il fit comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était produit, et comme la veille, feuilleta le quotidien. Mais il voyait venir au John au prochain tournant.

« C'est bien toi, Sherlock qui avait dit qu'il fallait toujours finir ses expériences, pour un résultat concluant » Commença le blond ne cachant pas du tout sa bonne humeur.

« Tu voudrais retenter parce que tu as peur de m'avouer ta faute ? » En déduit aussitôt le détective, voulant mettre fin à cette mascarade.

« Eh bien, pas exactement, je voudrais que tu écoutes la liste des choses que tu as dites cette nuit. »

« Consulte dès aujourd'hui un Oto-rhino-laryngologiste* John » Renchérit le brun, priant qu'il lui lâche les baskets.

« J'ai déjà consulté des tas de médecins Sherlock, et je peux confirmer grâce à ça –il sortit de sa poche, une feuille pliée en quatre, où étaient annotés des suites de mots- que tu es atteints de Somniloquie »

« Merci Docteur pour ce constat, je penserai à me faire soigner » Ironisa le blond sans pour autant changer le timbre de sa voix.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as dis ? »

« Sans intérêt »

« Certain ? »

« Oui John, résultat concluant, Sherlock Holmes parle dans son sommeil ! Expérience terminée et approuvée. » S'énerva légèrement le détective en posant le journal sur ses genoux.

Le médecin soupira et rangea la feuille dans son pantalon, l'histoire était close et le quotidien reprenait place de nouveau au 221B Baker Street.

Mais pas comme avant, la feuille de résultats resta dans la commode du blond et dessus on pouvait y lire de son écriture penché et illisible de médecin.

_John, promets-moi de toujours être mon ami…_

* * *

***L'Oto-rhino-laryngologie est la spécialité de la médecine qui correspond à l'étude et au traitement des pathologies de l'oreille, du nez et du larynx.**

**Taddaaam fini ! Oui je sais c'est frustrant mais j'aime cela ! Pas de suite, c'était un petit One-shot très sympa à écrire ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous ! A bientôt !**


End file.
